


beautiful stranger

by sunshyun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: (but it's more like a neighbours au honestly), M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/pseuds/sunshyun
Summary: “kyuzizi posted Beautiful Stranger (Nell cover). 13 hours ago.” 34.747 plays. 156 comments.♡ 10.858  ⮎ 2.006 ⮔ Share Morecmm1: nell again!! yes!! your voice always fits their songscmm2: when are you going to drop a cd i’d pay for thiscmm3: collab with @wowwh please!!





	beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimh/gifts).



> hello ~ firstly, sorry it took so long, i've always been a slow writer and it wasn't any different this time, but finally i've got it done, so i hope all of you enjoy this story! also, happy new year!
> 
> for nimh: i really love your stories so writing this for you is been challenging and i really hope you like it (ꈍᴗꈍ)

log 1.

 

“kyuzizi posted I Need U. 2 hours ago.” 7.896 plays. 112 comments.

             ♡ 6.613  ⮎1.355 ⮔ Share More

 

 **cmm1:** i LOVE this!!!!!!

 **cmm2:** wow… your voice sounds so good around 1:43

 **cmm3:** YESSSSsssSS

 **cmm4:** wowwh is cancelled

 **cmm5:** I would definitely buy an album if you ever make one, you’re really talented. Thank you for this amazing song kyuzizi.

 

-

Sunggyu stares at the screen. It still feels unreal, honestly, even though it's been almost a year now since it all started. His friends -the few ones that know about it- joke around about how famous he is, but he doesn't feel famous, he just feels lucky. It's really nice to have people telling him that they love his voice, and having this amount of support by just doing something that makes him truly happy.

Of course, it was overwhelming at first and he took some negative comments too seriously a couple of times. He knows he can't be appealing to everyone. But knowing that and accepting it are two very different things.

Sunggyu keeps reading the comments. Most of them are nice, some aren't, and there are a few about _that other guy_. He ignores those.

Oh well, he tries.

_Sunggyu, don't._

He has already clicked on the other guy's profile -he does it more times that he would like to admit-. He eyes the stupid profile picture, a cake. A fucking cake. It didn't get on his nerves at first -they actually follow each other- but after being compared to him almost every time he uploads a song or a cover has created a /weary/ feeling towards the other young man. It doesn't help the fact that sometimes they -unknowingly- cover the same songs. Usually it’s Sunggyu who uploads the file first, so he's pretty convinced that the other guy does it on purpose sometimes.

His phone rings. He takes the call without looking who is it, since there are pretty much only four options (his mom, his sister, Dongwoo, or his boss).

"Yes?"

"Do you know what time is is"

It’s the third option. Sunggyu looks at the laptop's clock.

"Fuck"

He hears Dongwoo's laugh before he hangs up the call and then rushes towards the bathroom. He has enough time for a quick shower and then he puts on the first clothes he finds when he opens his wardrobe. The doorbell rings just as Sunggyu is adjusting his leather jacket over his white oversized t-shirt.

Sunggyu opens the door and immediately gets greeted by Dongwoo.

"Oh, you're ready"

"Of course I'm ready" Sunggyu says, and blinks when dongwoo doesn't move from his apartment's door "Let's go?"

"We didn't think you'd be ready so Sungyeol and Sungjong went to get gas. They'll be back in ten minutes or so." Dongwoo closes the door behind his back and goes into Sunggyu's kitchen, pouring a glass of water for himself. He also opens a drawer and grabs a chocolate snack. Sunggyu chuckles. it's like dongwoo lives there.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asks.

"Sungyeol and Sungjong have been fighting all the way to here. Sungyeol wants to see a movie and Sungjong wants to go clubbing."

"Hmm" Sunggyu hums, following Dongwoo to the living room and letting himself down on one of the sofas. A movie sounds good, but he's really tired, and he thinks that he would definitely fall asleep in a cozy couch in a dark room. Clubbing is not his ideal plan either, but he could just stay at the counter with a drink and he could just leave whenever he'd feel like it. "What do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't care" Dongwoo smiles. He eyes sunggyu's laptop, which remains opened, and takes a closer look. "Wow, you have four hundred more subscribers since last month. That's really impressive." Sunggyu doesn't say anything, and Dongwoo goes on. "Dude you could do something with this. Quit your job, you hate it, and then you could release a solo album or something, I'm sure it would work."

It's not that Sunggyu hasn't thought about it. Working as a music reviewer sounds promising, but not so much if we take into consideration that sunggyu works for a teenage magazine. He just has to talk about what are the most heard songs on the radio, and then he gives a little review about a couple of albums. He can't get much into details, because twelve years old kids don't really care about the technical aspects of the music and all the others characteristics that sunggyu could get into. He was a music major after all.

Although risking his job -what helps him pay for the apartment, his car and drinks on nights like this- by following a dream based on online visits doesn't seem like a well-thought plan.

Sure, he has a pretty solid fanbase that press play on his tracks every time he uploads something to his soundcloud profile.

But that's not the real world, and Sunggyu knows it.

"Let's go, Sungyeol says they're coming" Dongwoo announces.

The idea remains in Sunggyu's mind though, and he's about to ask Dongwoo if he's still in contact with the guy he knew that worked in a famous music label when suddenly the elevators doors open and a big box almost falls on them.

"Uh, sorry, sorry!" a male voice says, and usually Sunggyu would not spare a glance, but the voice is somehow velvety and oh, so deep, that he's slightly interested in seeing the face of its owner.

"Do you need any help?" Dongwoo offers, because the guy is still buried behind a couple of big cardboard boxes, and he seems to be struggling a bit.

"Actually, if you could just help me open the door of my apartment I'd appreciate it a lot. I clearly did not think this through" he laughs, and Sunggyu's interest grows since not only his voice is nice, but his laugh is also pretty.

"You're going to give a complete stranger your apartment code?" Dongwoo asks in disbelief, but he starts following the other man.

"I just moved in so I'll have to change the code in a few days. Also both of you seem nice, so I'm giving you a little bit of trust here."

Sunggyu tilts his head because how could that guy say that both of them look nice if can't even see where he's going with that huge boxes on him. He's about to ask if he could help by carrying one of the boxes when dongwoo and the man stop by the door next to Sunggyu's.

"That's your apartment?" he asks, confused.

"Yes"

"What happened to Mrs. Oh?"

"She's my cousin. Apparently she found out a nicer and bigger apartment in Hongdae." He tells Dongwoo the door code and then he turns to Sunggyu, but the boxes are still covering most of his face. "I can only dream about being able to pay for something like that. Wait, are you my neighbours?"

"Just Sunggyu, not me." The door opens. "I'm Dongwoo by the way."

"Thank you Dongwoo, nice to meet you. And, uh wait..." the guy enters the apartment and gets out a couple of seconds later with nothing on his hands. now Sunggyu's able to see his face in all of its glory and the waiting sure's been worth it because holy shit that guy's handsome. "Sunggyu, isn't it? nice to meet you too. I'm Nam Woohyun."

Woohyun is beautiful, that's a fact. Sunggyu tries not to look interested in his sharp nose and oh wow those plump lips. He's about Sunggyu's height, maybe a little bit shorter but also taller than Dongwoo. Woohyun's body is more built though, and his charcoal hair falls softly over his brows.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Sunggyu blurts out once he realises he's been staring.

"My fridge is empty except for some beer cans, would you like some? as a thank you for helping me." Woohyun smiles.

"Actually our friends are waiting for us right now, but we'll take that beer any other time, I almost live here."

"No problem. Thank you again, and have a nice night, both on you."

Woohyun's smile grows wider and Sunggyu could swear that Woohyun's eyes lingered on him for a couple of seconds before he entered in the apartment.

 

 

log 2.

 

“kyuzizi posted Beautiful - Goblin OST (Cover). 10 minutes ago.” 567 plays. 3 comments.  
♡ 344 ⮎23 ⮔ Share More

  
**cmm1:** oh mY GOD

  
**cmm2:** they’ve done it again lol

  
**cmm3:** wowwh’s definitely better

  
-

  
Sunggyu didn’t cry watching the end of Goblin because he’s not that kind of person, and also because Euntaek annoys him that much. The popular tv show is far from being one of his favourites, though he has to admit that it wasn't bad at all, and if we're talking about its soundtrack Sunggyu actually thinks it's one of the best he's heard so far. It has really good songs, and among them Beautiful is the one he likes the most. Once he noticed he couldn't stop humming the melody he knew he had to do a cover of the famous song and well, said and done.

The response is, as always, immediate. He has it easier this time since it is a well-known song right now, rather than an original one, and it can get to people that might necessarily know him. The feedback has been good so far -the first minutes are always the more important ones- and he's about to close the laptop and go buy his dinner when he sees a weird comment.

It says "they’ve done it again lol" and even though the message is far from being clear he already has a bad feeling about it and about what it means. Sunggyu scrolls down the comments and a few seconds letters he confirms his fears. "wowwh’s definitely better", the message reads, which means that they've covered the same song.

Again.

He looks for the other man's profile.

  
-

  
“wowwh posted Beautiful - (Goblin OST Cover). 50 minutes ago.” 3.001 plays. 12 comments.  
♡ 1.031 ⮎589 ⮔ Share More

  
**cmm1:** THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG RIGHT NOW I CAN’T BELIEVE IT

  
**cmm2:** your voice is so beautiful

  
**cmm3:** how do i stop crying

  
**cmm4:** lol kyuzizi just posted the same cover

  
-

  
Sunggyu doesn't get it. It's not the first time that this has happened, but the thing is, it's also not the second time or even the third. Both of them have been on soundcloud for a long time, years, and during that time they've covered the same song more times that Sunggyu would like to admit. Usually it's wowwh who uploads the file after Sunggyu's has been posted for a while, which is why Sunggyu thought at one point that this guy was copying him - he really got mad. But then things like this happen, and now it's him the one uploading the same cover after the other man, which leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sunggyu debates pressing play and listening to wowwh's Beautiful cover -the "wowwh’s definitely better" engraved at the back of his mind. Sunggyu wants to hear it, to know if it's true- but then he closes the tab and sighs, because it probably is. That guy has talent and a voice color much more friendly than Sunggyu's, and it drives Sunggyu crazy because he hates him and admires him at the same time.

He decides that he'll hear the song, but later. Now he needs to find something to eat and he knows that he's not going to find it in his poor empty fridge - mental note: buy groceries more often, you're an adult Kim Sunggyu.

He grabs his jacket and his wallet and leaves the apartment quickly, not wanting to spend too much time out in the cold winter.  
"Sunggyu"

Sunggyu turns around a bit faster than he should after hearing his name being called by that deep voice. He's not wrong, Woohyun is walking towards him and if the other day Sunggyu couldn't help but notice how hot his new neighbour is, today's different. Because Woohyun is wearing an oversized pink hoodie that hides well his silhouette although Sunggyu isn't complaining at all, he just thinks it's unfair that someone his age can look as cute as Woohyun is looking right now.

"Were you heading out?"

 _Oh, fuck._ This is definitely the second time that Woohyun's caught him staring.

"Yes, yeah. My fridge is as empty as my stomach, so." he shrugs, trying very hard to seem uninterested, and presses the elevator button once Woohyun is by his side.

"Oh, I was also going to buy some food." He smiles, and then he steps closer to Sunggyu in a way that says I’m coming with you if you don't mind.

Of course Sunggyu doesn't mind at all, "There's a convenience store just around the corner"

"Great" Woohyun takes the stairs instead of the elevator and Sunggyu silently curses him. "Are you working? Or studying?"

"You think I could be a student."

"Never is too late. Besides those cheeks could fool anyone."

"I'm 26. I, well, I work for a magazine writing music reviews." Sunggyu says, and Woohyun looks at him, clearly asking for some more information but Sunggyu doesn't want to give it all away. Not yet. "Not what I had in mind when I graduated in music production, but they pay well."

He thinks he sees something glowing behind Woohyun's dark eyes, but it could have been the reflection of the streetlights that were dancing on his skin, painting him in pink and yellow.

"Music. That's interesting. You're older than me, by the way, I'm 24."

This time, when Woohyun's the one who doesn't say anything else, Sunggyu looks at him and asks "and?" while getting rid of his face mask once they step into the store.

Woohyun grabs a pack of beer and gives Sunggyu a smile so warm it makes him forget for a split second that they're in the middle of winter.

"I'll tell you while we're having dinner."

-

Woohyun graduated in psychology and he's currently doing a course to specialize in suicide prevention. Sunggyu doesn't ask him a lot of questions, but the way Woohyun talks about it doesn't make him think that he should be worried about something.

The younger also works as a soccer coach twice a week -to help paying his course and the apartment's rent even though his parents have told him a hundred times that it is not necessary- and he trains a small team of eleven years old.

What else? Oh yes. Woohyun seems to think he's a better at cooking than what he actually is, or maybe today was just not a good day. Sunggyu doesn't mind coming back to confirm it.

"It was really good, thank you"

"You're welcome. I still owed you for the other day."

"You do know it was Dongwoo who helped you, right?"

Woohyun laugh is an understatement. He knows.

"Call me the next time he comes, I'll make it up for him." Woohyun then offers Sunggyu another beer, which he politely declines. The younger doesn't seem to be in the mood for more alcohol either. It's thursday after all, and they're both enjoying the conversation sober. Sunggyu doesn't know if he should leave now that dinner is over, but Woohyun offered a drink so maybe he wants him to stay some more? His eyes never leave Woohyun as he watches the other male letting himself down on the couch, and that's when he sees it. Woohyun's body tenses a little bit, eyes lost someway on the ceiling, lips parted to ask "Is Dongwoo your friend?"

It's almost impossible to describe the electric feeling that takes over the air, because there is something that Woohyun is not saying but Sunggyu knows what he's really asking.

"Yeah" and just to let Woohyun know that he understands, he nods as he says "Just a friend."

 

 

log 3.

 

“kyuzizi posted Beautiful Stranger (Nell cover). 13 hours ago.” 34.747 plays. 156 comments.

             ♡ 10.858  ⮎2.006 ⮔ Share More

 

 **cmm1:** nell again!! yes!! your voice always fits their songs

 **cmm2:** when are you going to drop a cd i’d pay for this

 **cmm3:** i don’t get why this has so many views

 **cmm4:** collab with @wowwh please!!

 

-

 

It is surprisingly easy to drown in a glass of water.

For Sunggyu, all it took to ruin his day was a quick fight with a co-worker about a publishing decision and a stupid comment on soundcloud. Now he’s already wearing his pajama even though it’s just six p.m and Dongwoo invited him to the studio after work to record some of his original songs -Sunggyu texted back saying he was sick. He doesn’t have the strength -mental or physical- to go outside and pretend that he’s not feeling like a truck has just ran over him. Besides, Dongwoo’s birthday party is on saturday and he needs to save his energy in case their friends are really planning an all night out.

He thinks about calling Woohyun to distract himself, but he doesn’t know if their relationship is at that stage yet. They’ve hung out a couple of times in Woohyun’s apartment, always because the younger doesn’t seem to control how much ingredients he should use and he ends up with more food that he’s able to eat by himself, so he calls Sunggyu for help. And well, he always stays a little longer after they’re finished eating, just talking about random things (Sunggyu found really surprising how easy is to talk with Woohyun about anything).

Sunggyu’s about to close his laptop -and have a quick dinner, then straight to bed- when a new notification catches his attention.

It’s a direct message on soundcloud.

 

-

 

 **(1) from wowwh:** awww did you post a song about me?

 

-

 

Sunggyu stares at the text during more than a couple of seconds, not knowing how he should feel or react. He clicks on the guy’s profile just to be sure that he’s not imagining things and it’s wowwh -the real one- the one who has decided to write to him. The link always redirects him to wowwh’s profile, and by the tenth time, Sunggyu finally gives in and accepts that yes, his mortal enemy -only he calls him that way, and never out loud- has just texted him.

But why now? And more importantly, what the fuck was wrong with him? Did this guy really text him to call himself beautiful? Sunggyu doesn’t know if he feels slightly irritated or amused, or if wowwh is really a narcissist or just dumb and doesn’t know how to properly start a conversation. But he would be lying if he said that he’s not curious about the other guy who he had been hearing him sing for almost two years now after all. And well, there is only one way to found out.

 

-

 

 **to wowwh:** are you calling yourself beautiful

 **(1) from wowwh:** well my mom says i’m good looking

 **to wowwh:** you do know that all mothers say that to their children, right?

 **(6) from wowwh** : you didn’t need to burst my bubble, kyuzizi

and i know

i’m still good looking tho

anyway i really liked it

your cover i mean

i’ve always liked your voice

 **to wowwh:** oh, thank you

 **(1) from wowwh:** you’re welcome

 

-

 

(Sunggyu doesn’t notice it, but it’s the first time he smiles since he woke up.)

He reads again the conversation again before closing his laptop and tries to suppress a weird feeling of satisfaction. It’s strange because he feels like he’s just talked with a celebrity of some sorts, but Sunggyu is definitely not a fan of wowwh (he likes his voice and his voice only).

He’s about to boil some water to make ramen when someone knocks at his door. He drags his feet from the kitchen to the entry. Sunggyu opens the door and he just stares. He stares at Woohyun, who is wearing one of his best smiles along with a purple oversized sweatshirt that looks really good on him.

“Well look at you, I was expecting you to look half dead.” Woohyun says, his eyes travelling across Sunggyu’s body without shame.

“Excuse me?”

“Dongwoo told me you weren't feeling well so I made you soup” his neighbour lifts one of his hands where he is holding a white bag.

Sunggyu blinks a couple of times and then he steps aside so Woohyun can come in. He starts to panic a little after closing the door because it's painfully obvious that he isn't sick and also because he doesn't understand what kind of situation this is. None of his friends have ever done something like this -not even his exes- yet Woohyun is calmly whistling while getting things ready in the kitchen.

It's weird, and Sunggyu wants to ask about it and maybe share some light to where they stand but he's afraid of the answer, because Woohyun could just be an overwhelmingly nice person who makes soup to all of his friends when he hears they're sick or he could be... Well, interested in Sunggyu, which he finds far more scary than the previous scenario.

Sunggyu glues his eyes to Woohyun's back and all his thoughts shut up as he sees the younger working, moving comfortable around the kitchen like he's made this a thousand times.

It's like Woohyun's the missing piece of Sunggyu’s life's puzzle which he didn't even know was incomplete in the first place. Sunggyu can't take it anymore.

"Woohyun" he calls.

"Uhm?" the other man is busy trying to find a spoon.

"You shouldn't..." Sunggyu starts, but he immediately stops, he doesn't want to sound ungrateful, that's not what this is about. He looks at his own hands "I mean, you didn't have to do this. I took a pill earlier and I wasn't going to stay awake too late, everything's fine."

"Oh" Woohyun turns around and when Sunggyu's eyes met his he regrets starting this conversation. "Is this too much?"

"What?"

"I know I can be too much when I like someone, people have told me before. It's just that dongwoo called me to hang out tonight and I asked him if you were going too but he said that you were sick so I thought..."

Woohyun's voice trails off but Sunggyu's still hearing the first sentence, loud and clear on his head. When I like someone, Woohyun has said, that "Someone" potentially being Sunggyu this time.

It all feels surreal.

"Shit, I'm being too much. Sorry"

"No, wait” Sunggyu panics when he sees Woohyun starting to grab his things. “Woohyun, is not that."

"Then what is it?"

Truthfully speaking, it is about that. It’s about Woohyun coming into Sunggyu’s life out of nowhere leaving such a strong impression on him since the first time they met. It’s about Woohyun inviting him over his house like it’s something they’ve been doing for years and Sunggyu craving each night those invitations. It’s about the way that his body reacts every time Woohyun leans too close, every time his hands stay a little bit longer on Sunggyu’s shoulders or thighs. It’s about Woohyun showing up on his door with home-made soup because he’s heard Sunggyu’s sick.

(It’s about being afraid, but Sunggyu doesn’t say it).

"About you liking me?"

Woohyun tilts his head and looks at him. Under those big brown eyes Sunggyu feels like an open book and he can almost see all the words that he didn’t say out loud floating in the air only for Woohyun to breathe them in.

"Well I think you're really interesting. I know we've only met a few times, is it weird if I say that when we part I always end up thinking that I’d love to learn more about you? I don't know, maybe like is a strong word for whatever this is but if I’m being honest I want to get to know you better, believe me.” and it’s easy, of course, for Sunggyu to believe Woohyun’s words, because he’s been showing that he means every single one of them since the moment their eyes lingered on Sunggyu a couple of extra seconds on the night they first met. He takes a few steps towards the elder and he adds with the most innocent smile that Sunggyu’s ever seen "Even if I've been reading the signs wrongly all this time and you are straight, I still want to be your friend.”

  
Sunggyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Being Woohyun’s friend sounds good, really. But letting the other man know him and see if they become more sounds even better.

"Okay. But I’m not gay.” Sunggyu says calmly, walking past Woohyun and opening a drawer to get a spoon. When he turns around again he sees terror in Woohyun’s face, and he can’t help to laugh. “I’m bi.”

"Fuck, Sunggyu.” Woohyun hits him in the arm with absolutely no strength, making Sunggyu laugh even more. “that wasn’t funny, I was already thinking about renting another apartment a couple of blocks away."

"Didn't you just say that even if I was straight you'd like to be my friend?" the elder raises an eyebrow while taking the first spoonful of soup. It smells good, slightly similar to the ones his mother cooks at home. It makes Sunggyu feels warmer already.

"I say a lot of things." Woohyun pouts.

(The soup tastes even better).

 

 

log 4.

 

There’s a blackout.

Sunggyu knows the power will come back in a few minutes -it always does- so he just use the time to drink water and rest his throat before going in the studio again.

Last night Woohyun and him went to the cinema. Woohyun picked the movie, it was a japanese one about a boy and a girl who started to swap their bodies without control, or that’s what Woohyun told him before buying the tickets.

Sunggyu ended up crying. Also, they didn't kiss.

Sunggyu had been thinking about it during their walk back home. Woohyun talked the entire way almost, about how the movie had made him feel, how beautiful the animation was and other simpler things, like the weather or that he wanted to buy some house plants. Woohyun talked and Sunggyu only listened, too lost in an hurricane of thoughts to answer.

He should have told him that yes, the animation was astonishing indeed and the movie was probably one of his favourites now. He should have told him that it would probably snow soon, and that he has a friend who works in a flower shop and could help him.

He should have kissed Woohyun under the moonlight, once they had reached their building. Sunggyu couldn't stop thinking that maybe either it was too soon or too late, maybe Woohyun wanted to know more about him before initiating something, maybe he had already changed his mind.

("Sunggyu, do you believe in destiny?" Woohyun had asked him, hand on the door knob and a goodnight hanging from his lips.

"No" Sunggyu had told him, it was an honest answer, but the sound of Woohyun's door closing echoed through his mind during the whole night.)

The door opens.

"No power yet?" Dongwoo asks, and when Sunggyu shakes his head he lets out a sigh as he sits on the couch next to his friend "I just talked with sungyeol, he'll come by your apartment to pick you and Woohyun tomorrow."

"Woohyun is coming?"

"Yes, and if you two don't make out he's going to win 20 bucks."

"What?"

"He's making bets now."

Sunggyu frowns "But he wins the money if we don't make out?"

"He says that you'll ruin it, something about being too self-conscious." Sunggyu is about to say something something when suddenly the power comes back on. Dongwoo looks at him and smiles, "We better go back to recording that song"

Sunggyu watches silently as his friend gets up and starts setting everything as it was before the blackout. His phone vibrates during a split second and he gets it out of his pocket and puts it away. He needs to be fully concentrated in the song now, nothing else can cross his mind.

And yet, when he's inside the studio looking at dongwoo giving him instructions through the glass, Sunggyu comes up with something that he should have asked earlier.

"Wait. If we don't make out sungyeol wins 20 bucks, but who wins the money if we do?"

"Oh, eh, that would be me."

 

-

 

“wowwh posted Still I Remember (original song). 45 minutes ago.” 3.012 plays. 67 comments.  
♡ 2.572 ⮎900 ⮔ Share More

 

 **cmm1** : holy FUCK AN ORIGINAL SONG?????

  
**cmm2:** i’ve been listening to this on repeat for the past 20 minutes please help

  
**cmm3:** song of the year #wowwhMAMA17

 

-

 

wowwh’s first original song is a sappy ballad about love, and Sunggyu is completely fascinated. Usually he doesn’t pay too much attention to slow songs, but wowwh’s voice lures him without any effort and Sunggyu finds himself being lost in that deep and swift voice.

He first listens to it when he’s coming back home from the studio, in the last row of seats of a bus. Face deeply buried in his black scarf, Sunggyu starts to hum some of the lyrics by the end of the last chorus. Once it ends Sunggyu presses play again, eyes fixed on the streets while he takes in every single thing that the song is making him feel.

Love, uh? it’s been a while.

There’s a couple of i-wouldn’t-call-them-relationships-now during his high school years, and something more serious during college, but none of the people he was with left behind any remarkable trace, nor a scar deep enough to create a song based on it.

  
Does he still believe in love? It is something that he ends up asking himself sometimes in the middle of the night, never knowing the answer to said question. But now that he’s seeing the sunset making its way through Seoul’s tall black buildings, now that it’s not his own voice asking, but a deeper one -a familiar one after all, one he learnt to love-, Sunggyu thinks he might have an idea or two about it.

 

-

 

 **to wowwh:** nice song

 **(2) from wowwh:** oh my god are you really talking to me

is it for real

 **to wowwh:** yes? i am talking to you

and the song is good yeah

 **(1) from wowwh:** thank you

 **to wowwh:** who made it?

 **(1) from wowwh:** i did

 **to wowwh:** are you a producer too?

 **(1) from wowwh:** no, but i know how to produce.

 

- 

 

"I'm not wearing eyeliner!"

Dongwoo laughs can be heard loudly from the living room and it only fuels Sungyeol's determination.

"But you told me you want to look hot tonight”

"No, Dongwoo told you that. I'm fine." Sunggyu manages to escape Sungyeol's arms and runs to where his other friend is. Dongwoo is a non stopping laughing mess. He grabs a cushion and throws it to the other man who ends up laughing even more.

"Well at least your hair doesn't look like you've just woke up" Sungyeol says entering the living room and letting himself down on the couch.

"This is stupid" Sunggyu scoffs and goes to his room to grab his wallet. He stops by his closet mirror and looks at Sungyeol's work. His hair is styled different than how it usually is, his bangs don't fall entirely over his brow now which makes his features to stand out and whatever Sungyeol put on his face makes him look better. Looking good is still far away from him but he wasn't expecting much in the first place.

But like he said it's stupid, is not like Woohyun's going to throw himself at Sunggyu's arm just because he used a brush and some makeup - definitely not eyeliner though.

He grabs his wallet and his phone when he notices that he has a notification of a direct message on soundcloud from two hours ago, when dongwoo and Sungyeol came. He opens the text.

 **(1) from wowwh:** hey can you talk

Sunggyu's about to text back that he's busy when Sungyeol comes barging into the room and grabs him by his left wrist.

"Sunggyu let's go!!"

Woohyun is at the hallway talking to dongwoo when Sunggyu comes out of his apartment. He looks, well, like always, Sunggyu thinks Woohyun could wear a paper bag and still look incredibly handsome. The other man is now wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white shirt with some buttons loosened up, simple yes but Sunggyu lets out a weird noise when his eyes travel over the choker at his neighbour's neck.

The sound catches the attention of the two men, and when Woohyun and Sunggyu's eyes met he feels like something's wrong for a second. A wide smile spreads on woohyun's face fast and he gives Sunggyu a nod as a greeting. Sunggyu nods back, but before he can say anything they all start to walk towards the parking lot.

Dongwoo stays behind and he steps closer to Sunggyu before entering the car.

"Remember if you two don't make out today sungyeol's winning 20 bucks - auch"

Sunggyu enters the car after hitting Dongwoo. His friend sits with him at the back meanwhile Woohyun takes the passenger seat. His neighbour remains silent during the whole way and when he catches Woohyun's eyes on the reflection he can't help but to think that they seem a darker shade of brown.

 

-

 

Woohyun stays by his side practically all night and Sunggyu finds it endearing. It's something he could get used to, having woohyun's warm body close to him and getting a tiny smile out of the younger every time their arms brush.

There's something that is not right though. The club they're in is a little bit cramped which only leaves them a small space around a round table where they keep adding empty glasses. Dongwoo is nowhere to be seen after his dance team arrives -they weren’t supposed to be here tonight- and Sungyeol is using the occasion to flirt with one of the waitresses.

Also, Woohyun’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

"Do you think Woohyun is okay?” Sunggyu asks to sungyeol when the younger excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

“Just because someone doesn’t want to make out with you doesn’t mean they’re not okay.” Sungyeol says, eyes never leaving a young male waiter.

“He seems a little bit off."

“You’re the one who knows him the most, Sunggyu” the young waiter disappears behind a -only staff- door making Sungyeol to look at his friend finally. Sunggyu’s features show how worried he is (and the light red on his cheeks also tell how many drinks he’s had). Sungyeol sighs “I don’t know. He seems fine to me."

Sunggyu doesn’t buy it. Something’s off, he knows it because he’s seen Woohyun at his fullest -laughing and dancing while he cooks, the bliss on his eyes when Sunggyu compliments him after he’s full of delicious food- and tonight the young male is far from it. Sunggyu takes out his phone to see how much time has passed and when can they come back home when he sees the soundcloud notification again.

 **(1) from wowwh:** hey can you talk

He’s typing an answer immediately without even think about it.

 **to wowwh:** not right now. But are you ok?

“Sunggyu” woohyun’s voice rises over the music and suddenly sunggyu finds the other man by his side. “come here”

Sunggyu’s hand is quickly clasped with Woohyun’s, fingers intertwined and fitting like puzzle pieces. He’s following the younger without asking any questions, getting through the sea of people dancing to an upbeat song until Woohyun stops in front of a door. Sunggyu catches him looking over his shoulder, eyes moving rapidly through the whole scene, and then Woohyun’s tugging at his hand and both of them disappear behind the big black door.

“Where are we going?” he ends up asking.

“It’s a bit suffocating down there, don’t you think?” the emergency light of the dark aisle casts a red glow over the stairs and Woohyun’s back. Sunggyu’s eyes are glued to the younger and he remains silent during the rest of the way.

When they pass through another door the city lights welcome them. Sunggyu’s glad Woohyun didn’t tell him where they were going. It feels like a surprise, like Seoul is just something Woohyun has prepared for the two of them.

(An intimate moment caught up in the heart of the city).

“Are you okay?” Sunggyu takes a step towards woohyun because the wind is blowing strong and it’s cold and also none of this feels real. Woohyun leans into sunggyu and he’s beautiful like this, with his hair disheveled and his glistening eyes.

“Honestly no. I had a rough morning." There is sadness in his voice and because of that Sunggyu steps a little closer. “You know I’m working now at a hospital, right?”

(They still haven’t let go of each other’s hands).

“Woohyun”

“He’s okay, they found him in time.” Woohyun says, quietly, letting the information sink. Sunggyu feels, somehow knows, that Woohyun’s not done yet so he remains quiet. They city plays a symphony between the two of them, the wind trying to walk through every street and the cars speeding up to leave everything behind. When they caught the sound of an ambulance in the distance, Woohyun speaks again “I had been working with him and his therapist for the past two weeks and he seemed to be doing better these days which is why I wasn't expecting it.”

“You shouldn’t have come.” Sunggyu pats Woohyun’s back “Dongwoo would have understood.”

“I know. But I needed to see you.”

“You could have told me and I would have stayed with you.”

Woohyun detaches himself from sunggyu to get a proper look at him.

“It’s your best friend’s birthday party.”

“I know.” Sunggyu nods. “And still I would have stayed with you. We could have ordered food and maybe watch a funny movie together.”

He means every word. If there’s something he can do to make Woohyun smile like he always does you can bet Kim Sunggyu’s going to try it at least. And Dongwoo is that good of a friend that he would have understood.

Sunggyu doesn't say anything when woohyun cups his face with his bare hands. They’re a little bit cold, but he couldn’t care less, because here they are, right where he feels they should always be -close to each other under the moonlight.

“I would have tried to cuddle a bit with you.” Woohyun gets even closer.

“I would have let you.” Sunggyu whispers back.

“Because I’m sad and needy?” Woohyun asks even though he already knows the answer. His thumb caresses Sunggyu’s cheek softly and the older melts right there in that moment. Their eyes meet one last time and Sunggyu swears that Seoul’s night sky doesn’t have stars cause they’re all in Nam Woohyun’s eyes.

“No. Not because of that.”

It’s hard to know who closes the gap between them, but when their lips collide it’s meant to be. Somehow it’s like they’ve done this a thousand times because they know exactly how to move, how much pressure to put and where should they bite. Sunggyu lets out a surprise gaps when Woohyun nibbles on his lower lip and before his mind can catch up his back is pressed against the wall and his tongue is meeting Woohyun’s. He tangles his fingers in the black locks, pulling a little bit and earning a soft moan from Woohyun’s mouth because of it.

They kiss until they’re out of breathe and have to stop not to suffocate. Their lips are swollen and Sunggyu’s cheeks are a bit red -he would blame the cold wind later-, so Woohyun leaves small kisses all over the elder’s face. He pecks Sunggyu’s lips again, once, twice, ten times. He’s saying with actions what his voice wouldn’t let him say now, and Sunggyu is understanding every single one of his words.

_Thank you._

_Let’s go home._

 

_-_

 

 **to wowwh:** hey sorry, i was busy all day

 what did you want to talk about

 **(3) from wowwh:** hey

doesn't matter now

sorry to bother you

 **to wowwh:** you don’t bother me

 **(2) from wowwh:** still

 you had a good day?

 **to wowwh:** yes, actually

 **(1) from wowwh:** i’m glad

 **to wowwh:** what about you?

 **(4) from wowwh:** it was a weird day, but the ending was quite nice

btw let me ask you something

but don’t laugh

do you believe in soulmates

 **to wowwh:** mmm

i’m not sure about what a soulmate is supposed to be

 **(1) from wowwh:** what do you mean

 **to wowwh:** like, are you supposed to have the same opinions on everything? share every single hobby or having the same interests and taste? or is it enough to share the same feelings over something?

 **(1) from wowwh** : i think it’s something else

 **to wowwh:** like what?

 **(1) from wowwh:** like the universe’s been working for you two to meet at some point

 **to wowwh:** that sounds like you’re talking about destiny

which i don’t believe in

things don’t happen to us, we make them happen

that’s what i like to think

 **(5) from wowwh:** maybe

but i don’t know

i met someone

who’s everything i need just when i needed it the most

how do you call that

 **to wowwh:** a coincidence?

a good one

 **(1) from wowwh:** a coincidence

 **to wowwh:** a reallyyyyyy good one?

 **(1) from wowwh:** you know what i’ll take that _  
_

 

 

log 5.

 

 

“And why exactly didn’t you sleep with him?”

Dongwoo's question is actually a really good one, considering that Sunggyu left the party with Woohyun and ended up sharing the younger's bed that night. To the people who saw them that night it was pretty obvious what had just happened, and even more obvious what would happen next. Minseok told Hongki who told Dongwoo that he saw Sunggyu and Woohyun coming back from a dark hallway, hand in hand, lips swollen. The not-yet couple said their goodbyes to Sungyeol and the rest of the people at the party and then disappeared for the rest of the night.

A strong hangover stopped dongwoo from coming by Sunggyu's apartment during the rest of the weekend, so when his friend showed up to finish the recording he asked a fair amount of questions, starting from how was the sex like.

(And then Sunggyu told him there was none.)

"I told you, it was not the right time. I know it sounds weird but we just slept." Sunggyu says as he grabs the last slice of pizza, making dongwoo pout.

"I'm never telling you about sungyeol's bets again." Dongwoo gets up and checks his laptop. He gives Sunggyu and okay sign and puts on his headphones again.

"You’re 20 bucks richer because of me, it’s only fair that you use the money to feed me" is Sunggyu's answer, but dongwoo is not listening to him anymore. He uses that time to gather his things since he has to be in his office in twenty minutes (this time the review he has to write is about Radwipms, the japanese rock band responsible for the movie that Woohyun showed him, so he's pretty excited about this one).

"Done. You sound really good here."

"Send me the file okay? I gotta run now. I'll see you next thursday?"

"Sure."

Sunggyu smiles to Dongwoo one last time before he gets out of the recording studio. He walks past by a few of Dongwoo's co-workers and runs down the stairs without noticing that someone was climbing them up.

They collapse.

Sunggyu takes a few steps back and looks at the other man with an apology ready at the tip of his tongue when his own heart drops at the sight of black hair, a sharp nose and the exact same pair of plump lips that Sunggyu's been thinking about since last friday.

"Woohyun?"

"Sunggyu?"

Both males stare at each other dumbfounded. They haven’t seen each other since saturday morning when Sunggyu woke up on Woohyun’s bed embracing the other. They had a quick breakfast together talking about everything but themselves, and that was it.

They haven't talked properly about what happened, and Sunggyu thinks that a small hallway in a business building is not the best scenario to have that conversation. Plus they need to have that conversation before Sunggyu can confess about this life as a somehow singer.

"What are you doing here?" Woohyun asks.

"Dongwoo works here. I was visiting him."

"Dongwoo works here?" the surprise on his voice catches Sunggyu's attention.

“yes, he’s upstairs. What about you?”

Talking so casually with Woohyun after last friday feels wrong, but Sunggyu's sure that embracing him a hug (or kissing him, like he wants to) would be weirder. Anybody can tell that the mood is strange, like the air's carrying electricity that could exploit in any second.

“I’m waiting for a friend that also works here. Lee howon, maybe you know him?”

“I don’t really know dongwoo’s co-workers.”

"Oh, well."

(maybe it has exploited already?)

"I'm on a rush now, mmm, see you later?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sunggyu walks past Woohyun when he feels a grip on his shoulder. Next thing he knows is that Woohyun's lips are on him.

He kisses back immediately.

This feels right, much like the last time -not on the rooftop, but on Woohyun's bed, when they shared a few sweet goodnight kisses- Woohyun's lips and his own move at a perfect rhythm, like they're following a song that they have known their whole life.

And when they pull apart it's like the melody keeps playing between them.

 

-

 

“kyuzizi posted 60 Seconds (original song). 4 hours ago.” 15.282 plays. 3.552 comments.  
♡ 12.742 ⮎2.339 ⮔ Share

 **cmm1:** NO OMG

  
cmm2: DROP THE ALBUM ALREADY I’M SAVING MONEY FOR THIS

  
**cmm3:** this is everything i’ve ever wanted

 

-

 

Sunggyu stands, nervous, in front of Woohyun's door. Even though he said see you later, they didn't agree to where and when. Maybe it wasn't a real see you later, maybe it was a see you later as in we'll see each other in the hallway or in the elevator perhaps on the street because we're still neighbours. Who knows. Sunggyu don't.

All he has in mind is the kiss from earlier, and the feeling of Woohyun's hands caressing softly his nape.

(and how there was a silence promise of things being repeated tonight).

When the door opens, Sunggyu hates how he notices many things (he realizes he's been noticing everything about Woohyun since the first time they met), like how his hair sticks to his brow in certain places because he’s been wearing his headphones and how there a few ink stains on his hands because he likes to play a little too much with markers.

“Hey”

“Hey, get in” Woohyun pecks Sunggyu’s lips after closing the door behind him and Sunggyu thinks that there is no better prelude of the night “How was work?”

“Fine. Boring, as usual. You?”

“Today’s been better than these past few days.” he talks on his way to the kitchen, Sunggyu following him from behind. “I need to write an essay before the week ends though, I guess they don’t want us to forget that we’re still under evaluation.”

Sunggyu nods.

“Good luck with that.”

“thank you. My brother’s coming, by the way. I’m sure my mom is sending him to see how I’m living, so I don’t think we can do movie nights this week, not until saturday.” Woohyun pour some water into a pot and turns on the stove. He opens the fridge and takes out two beers, handing one to Sunggyu. “I mean, we could still watch a movie but if boohyun is with us I can’t get to the part when I kiss you and we start making out on the couch.”

Sunggyu lets out a chuckle.

“You know I hate being distracted during movies.”

“The distraction would be worth it, trust me.”

It’s probably the truth Sunggyu thinks, because he’s seen how Woohyun moves and it’s not news that Sunggyu’s thought about having sex with the other man in more than one occasion.

However, he doesn’t want to give in so easily.

“You’re very confident for someone who doesn’t really know what kind of things I like.”

Woohyun’s surprised expression tastes better than anything and Sunggyu relishes it while it lasts. The younger keeps making dinner while Sunggyu watches, as they’ve done so many times, but also differently.

Sunggyu helps Woohyun sometimes, handing him utensils or ingredients, and he gets a quick peck on the lips instead of the usual thank you every time. And with each kiss his heart would flip in his chest, spreading a warm feeling -happiness- through his veins. He doesn’t remember ever feeling like that.

“I should have asked earlier, but you don’t mind, right?” Woohyun asks once they’re done eating.

The question doesn’t match their previous topic -they spent twenty minutes talking about the fact that both of them are the youngest in their families, and how things are different when you have an older brother or an older sister- so Sunggyu just tilts his head a little bit while resting on the kitchen’s door frame.

“don’t mind what?”

Woohyun finishes setting the washing machine and turns to look at Sunggyu.

“The kisses.”

Sunggyu pouts, pretending that he’s thinking, and Woohyun gets closer to him sliding his arms around Sunggyu’s waist. Is in moments like this, when Woohyun is so close to him, when Sunggyu notices the most their little height difference. Woohyun is a bit shorter and honestly sunggyu finds it endearing.

“I like them.”

A smile spreads across Woohyun’s face erasing any trace of fear.

“good.”

“I have a question though.” a question he’s been asking himself since the very first one kiss they shared in the rooftop with the city as their only witness. A question that usually is the last thing on his mind before he falls asleep and the first thing when he wakes up. Sunggyu’s sure about one thing, he needs to stop wondering around the answer “what do they mean?”

Woohyun’s smile becomes wider.

(Somehow softer).

He cups Sunggyu’s face delicately, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. The gesture itself combined with what Sunggyu is seeing so clearly in Woohyun’s eyes is more than an answer.

“it means that almost dropping a box in your head on my first day here was a really good coincidence.” the grip of Woohyun’s hands on his hips becomes stronger.

Sunggyu closes his eyes as soon as he feels Woohyun’s lips on his own.

 

-

 

It's been a while since Sunggyu's last sex encounter, but he reminds clearly that it was out of pure lust, a one time thing, something to calm his body. Up to this day he barely remembers his name, and how his hands felt over him.

Meanwhile he's sure now that Woohyun must be leaving marks all over him because his skin feels like it’s burning every time Woohyun's hands or lips get in contact with it. He's laying on his back now, shirt and jeans already forgotten on the floor, and Woohyun between his legs, face buried in Sunggyu's neck, hardly kissing and biting and sometimes, when Sunggyu moves to get some pressure on their bulges, panting.

"You know I've been wanting to do this for a while now" Woohyun whispers on his ear while his hand travels south until it gets under Sunggyu's underwear.

"Fuck" Sunggyu lets out a moan, and he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) to look directly at Woohyun, who's over him watching how Sunggyu becomes a mess, and by the look on his face he's enjoying it a lot "Since when?" Sunggyu asks.

"Since dongwoo offered to help me with the boxes" Woohyun answers with absolutely no shame as he starts to pump Sunggyu even faster.

"So that was what the, uhm, fuck Woohyun" Sunggyu has to stop mid-sentence because apparently Woohyun decides that he doesn't want to use his hand anymore, that his mouth would do the job. And oh, it does, it goes so well -Sunggyu tries to get a peek of those amazing plump lips wrapped around his cock and when he does he knows he's not going to last much longer-, "That was what the soup was for, uh? To get into my pants."

Woohyun doesn't answer and keeps on licking and sucking, bobbing his head at different paces. Sunggyu's nails are pinned on the mattress and he's completely gone by the time he comes in Woohyun's mouth. A soft voice in his head tells him that he should say sorry for not giving Woohyun a warning but he's too spent to even think right now.

Once he manages to control his breathing again he notices Woohyun leaving a trail of kisses over his stomach, each one of them more delicate than the previous one. It makes Sunggyu blush - even though Woohyun's had his cock in his mouth a few minutes ago, this is what makes Sunggyu's whole body tremble in a different, more intimate way.

"Turn on your stomach please" Woohyun mutters, and Sunggyu obbeys without even think. He knows what's coming but he still tenses a little bit when Woohyun's fingers come in contact with him "Sssh, relax, I've got you" the younger says, and his voice gets Sunggyu to do just that, to relax as he takes the first finger. The second and the third one come in the right moment, Woohyun knows how to work things up so Sunggyu doesn't feel pain (at least not more than the usual, since it's been a while). When Woohyun's been preparing him for quite some time and Sunggyu is about to beg him to just fuck him already, the black haired talks again "You know, when I gave you the soup I was already in the stage of I want to fuck him and cuddle with him later"

Sunggyu feels Woohyun shifting on the mattress and a couple of seconds later he recognises the sound of plastic being torn. He expects Woohyun to start as soon as he has the condom well-wrapped, but the next thing he knows is that Woohyun is turning him and kissing him with such emotion and adoreness that Sunggyu feels overwhelmed.

"Woohyun" he says, just a name, his name, but it means so much more.

"You want it, yeah?" Woohyun asks as he lifts Sunggyu's legs and puts himself between them.

Sunggyu’s "Yes" comes out as a shaky breath.

 

 

log 6.

 

"Are you sure?" Sunggyu's sister asks. "Auditions are risky"

Sunggyu shrugs. He's everything but sure, although he wouldn't call auditioning risky. He already has a job that helps him pay his rent and if music companies don't want him he can always pretend like he didn't even tried it in the first place.

No, audiotining is not risky, or at least is not riskier than, let's say, crossing the street without looking properly. Taking a sip of the warm cup of coffee that's resting between his hands would be riskier too, because he'd burn his tongue for sure and that would cause him physical pain, which is something that a rejection won't do.

Besides, he's already in the middle of something very, very risky.

(he's falling in love.)

"There's no harm in trying. I don't want to wake up one day ten years from now asking myself what ifs. If they don't want me I'll just keep writing."

"I guess you're right. When's the first one?"

"May."

"Oh, so you have plenty of time to prepare. I'm sure you'll do fine." Jieun smiles. Sunggyu smiles back almost instantly, but then he remembers that that is not the only thing he wanted to talk about with his sister. His face must have changed, because Jieun picks up the new mood quickly "What is it? Come on, tell me."

Sunggyu lets the words slip slowly.

"I've met someone"

Jieun's eyes light up at the confirmation, and she nods before drinking from his berry milkshake.

"Uh, this is new."  
Sunggyu tilts his head confused about his sister's words. It's not new, Jieun has met some of his exes, both men and women, her reaction doesn't make sense.

"What do you mean?"

Jieun smirks, looking directly at his brother.

"I've always known about your partners because I've caught you somehow." okay, that's true. Sunggyu regrets giving her sister the code to his apartment every time. She's seen things a sibling should never know. "This is the first time you're telling me. It must be different."

"Because we're not dating yet. His name's woohyun, he's my neighbour."

"Oh so you're telling me about him before it becomes official?

Sunggyu groans. That's not the point, isn't I?

"Anyway, now you know that maybe coming into my house unannounced is not a good idea" he ends up saying just so he can see the horror look on his sister's face.

Sadly it lasts half a second.

"I want to meet him" Jieun says, making Sunggyu groan more. He tries to appear angry but it doesn't quite work the way he wants. Jieun laughs and takes his hand. "Sunggyu. I'm happy for you."

"I know."

 

-

 

(Sunggyu closes his eyes once the bus starts making his way through the busy streets of Seoul. He's listening to a song of a popular group he had to write about months ago, so the melody is not entirely new to him, but at the same time is like he's discovering it for the first time.

There's still a long way until he reaches his office.

The song is the same, a beautiful ballad, simple, slow, and the acoustic guitar in the background sounds just like it did long ago. But the lyrics -words that talk about loving someone and letting them know- now make sense, and Sunggyu thinks that maybe he could sing them, hitting with his voice the meaning behind every single word until the world knows what his soul wants to say, and not just because it sounds pretty).

 

-

 

“Kim, you use Soundcloud, right?”

Sunggyu's grasp on his coffee falters and the hot liquid splashes everywhere.

“Shit” Sunggyu hisses, standing up and accepting the tissues that jisoo is already handing to him. Luckily all the equipment seems to be fine, but his pants are totally ruined.

He hears his boss’ laughing softly by his side.

“Be more careful, kid.”

Sunggyu throws the now empty cup to the bin and looks up, finally meeting Junmyeon’s face. He mentioned soundcloud, right? Is this the moment Sunggyu’s been dreading since he became popular on the website? Have his co-workers found about his profile? His mind is running through a million of possibilities and also preparing the most believable excuses. “I’m sorry” he whispers.

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon nods, “so, soundcloud? Do you know it?”

“Yes.” he answers, there’s no point in lying about knowing a big music platform like that.

“Are you familiar with it?”

“Um, I use it sometimes.”

“Great! We’re covering something new this month, I’m sure you’re tired of just listening and writing, writing and listening. We got an interview with a guy who’s pretty famous on soundcloud. He’s a singer, uploads mostly covers but recently he put up an original song. It might be his first real step into the business, and we want to cover that. Soojin was going to do the interview but their schedules don’t match, so I’m sending you since you both have a similar age maybe he’ll feel comfortable with you. The questions will be easy you know, why did he start singing, when, why soundcloud and not youtube, that kind of stuff.”

It feels like the world’s spinning faster.

There are several other popular singers on soundcloud, like real_pcy or bbhyne, but Sunggyu knows it’s him.

“Who’s the guy?”

“He goes by wowwh. Soojin will send you the file with all his info...”

Junmyeon keeps talking. Sunggyu catches something about setting young-adults as their target instead of children and teenagers. In any other circumstance he would be listening thoughtfully, but right now even his hands are shaking slightly.

He didn’t even know that they guy was from seoul.

A few days ago he was talking with about coincidences and now this happens, it’s almost as if the world was laughing at him.

Maybe is good, right? They’ve been going with a rivals vibe for too long, considering it was completely forgotten the minute they started talking properly. Wowwh’s voice is good, better than him actually, and he’s something close to a friend. He’s also a really good composer.

Plus, there’s the fact that wowwh won’t know that kyuzizi (as in, Sunggyu himself) will be the one interviewing him.

“I’ve sent you the file Sunggyu.”Jisoo says from her desk.

Yes, this can be good.

“Thank you.”

 

-

 

 **to wowwh:** you knew

you fucking knew right

 **(2) from wowwh:** what

what i’m supposed to know

 **to wowwh:** don’t play dumb

 **(1) from wowwh:** ?

 

 **to wowwh:** i’m almost there

 **(1) from wowwh:** what

 

 **to wowwh:** woohyun

 

 **(1) from wowwh:** yes?

 

 **to wowwh:** open the door, woohyun

 

-

 

 

log 7.

 

Strange, this moment.

Strange, to think that at the same time Sunggyu knows so much more yet so much less about the man standing in front of him. Woohyun stands by his door frame, and he looks exactly as he did in the morning when Sunggyu gently kissed him: grey sweatpants, black shirt, messy hair

Sunggyu tries to look for some kind of confusion and surprise on his face, something that would make him believe in a possible scenario where neither of them knew who they were falling in love with; but Woohyun's eyes show nothing of that. Instead, there’s nervousness, of course, something really close to an apology -but not quite there- and the same fondness that Sunggyu drowns in everytime they get too close.

"How long?"

Woohyun flinches.

It's a simple question, and it should have a simple answer, but that's not the case at all.

"You once sang in the shower while I was making dinner, a month ago, I think. I recognized your voice right away" Woohyun sighs and changes his weight from his left feet to his right. It's something Sunggyu's picked up Woohyun does when he's not feeling comfortable. "Can we walk about this inside, please?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Sunggyu, please." Woohyun begs.  
  
Sunggyu walks past Woohyun, entering the apartment. He thinks that it's crazy, actually, how many memories they've already made inside those walls while his eyes travel everywhere except to the other man. He doesn't want to look at him, because if he does, he's sure he's going to acknowledge that he's not as mad as he thought he would be.

"How did you know?" Woohyun asks then, and his head almost snaps to look at him because Woohyun's the one who apparently knows everything, he shouldn't be the one making questions.

  
"You've got an interview coming with Bravo's magazine right?"

He's not looking at him, but by the sound of the intake of breath Woohyun is taking, Sunggyu knows that it never occurred to him that it was the magazine he's working for.

"I never asked you the name of the magazine you work for." Woohyun ends up saying once he's realized how simple reality is.  
  
"No, you never did."

Woohyun has read a couple of Sunggyu's articles but they were always drafts that Sunggyu let him read on his laptop or even his phone's notes. It’s also not a secret that Sunggyu’s been thinking about quitting his job for a while now, but the topic is far from being one his favourites, hence why he avoided the subject with Woohyun.

“I’ve always liked your voice, you know.” Woohyun’s words make Sunggyu chuckle a little bit. He plays with his hands, nervously, knowing that he should be asking Woohyun certain questions and not letting the other man praise him like that. "Nell's Stay was your first cover I listened to. I was completely blown away by how you sing, and how the song wasn't really better or worse than the original, it simply was different. I started following you and I realized you always did that. You take songs and you make them your own."

Strange, Sunggyu’s the one who couldn’t believe Woohyun’s voice was real the first time he played one of his covers. He hasn’t thought about it in a long time, but now he remembers perfectly that he had followed the other man in awe, before all those comments comparing them both started to happen.

“You said you discovered it a month ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I was pretty shocked at first. You started singing out of nowhere and I suddenly realized that you were this guy who I had idealised in my head as some sort of indie rock singer who has a nice girlfriend and probably stresses over his instagram feed.”

Sunggyu snorts.

“Well sorry to disappoint you. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“You still have not looked at me.” Woohyun said, with the same whiny tone he uses when Sunggyu wants to wake him up or when he's clingy and Sunggyu isn't reciprocating.

It works (it always does), and Sunggyu looks at him (the same way he lets Woohyun sleep for some more minutes and starts to cling into him and drowning him in kisses).

“I was going to tell you.” Sunggyu watches as Woohyun gets closer to him, and he lets him grabs his hands. “Believe me, but I wanted to make it special. It’s almost finished, in case you want to hear it.”

 _Hear it._ So it’s a song.

“I want to.”

Woohyun smiles and disappears into his bedroom only to emerge a few seconds later with his laptop on his hands. He doesn’t speak as he places the machine on the table.

It doesn’t take long for a song to start playing, and even less for Sunggyu to recognize the first notes of Nell’s _Perfect_.

Woohyun’s voice comes in sounding a little higher than it should, and it’s obvious that the song hasn’t been mixed completely. He, nevertheless, hits every note and paints every word -words that Sunggyu already knows and never thought could be directed to him- with his sweet and deep tone.

Sunggyu closes his eyes.

He thinks he understands now why Woohyun had asked him about destiny, because it surely feels like it, even though it’s not. Like he had told him, these are all just coincidences, and the more Sunggyu thinks about them the more difficult it is to stay mad at Woohyun for not telling him earlier, because in the end, isn’t also just a coincidence that he got to interview him?

Just like his dream to pursue music, Woohyun’s not something he can give up.

He opens his eyes seconds before the song ends and sees Woohyun quickly typing on his phone. The buzz in his pocket comes later.

 **(1) from wowwh:** what do you think about destiny now

When Sunggyu pulls Woohyun closer to kiss him, it isn’t destiny, or a coincidence. It is love, growing in every cell of his body; and it’s also music, a melody that has been on the background for a long time and is now the reason why there are two heartbeats beating at the same time.

 

 

-

 

“kyuzizi posted Sing for you (cover) ft wowwh. 1 hour ago.” 7.896 plays. 112 comments.  
             ♡ 4.623  ⮎885 ⮔ Share More

  
**cmm1:** IS THIS REAL OH MY GOD WIGGGGGG

 **cmm2:** i told you all they were dating

 **cmm3:** this sounds amazing! you should collab more!

 

 

x


End file.
